Le rangement de Ron
by L'archiviste
Summary: Ron a toujours eu un sens du rangement... particulier.


-Ron ! Hurla une voix du rez-de-chaussée.  
-Oui, maman…  
Ron se releva péniblement de son lit et entreprit de descendre les escaliers au ralenti en espérant que la tache qui lui incombait serait fini une fois arrivé en bas de ce trop court escalier.  
-Ron ! Cria de nouveau Mme Weasley.  
-Oui ! Oui, je suis là ! Répondit-il nonchalamment en arrivant dans les dernières marches.  
-Tu as de la visite.  
Il franchit le pas de la porte et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et une douleur aigue dans le dos.  
-Ron ! Tu as marché sur Pattenond !  
-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il piteusement en relevant la tête.  
-Qui d'autre ?  
-Que… qu'est-ce tu fous là ?  
-Je vois que ma présence te réjouie…  
-Non… enfin, si… mais…  
-Je suis venue suite à la lettre que tu m'as adressée… il y a quelques jours…  
-La lettre ?… Ho ! La lettre, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête…  
-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques parterre ? Demanda Mme Weasley en entrant dans le cuisine. Je te laisse deux secondes et tu trouves le moyen de faire le pitre !  
-C'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de cette satané touffe de poils ! Cria-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Hermione.  
Mme Weasley arqua un sourcil et Hermione le dévisagea. Ron rougit et baissa précipitamment son dos vers le sol où se trouvait Pattenrond entrain de parader.  
-Euh… non, pas elle… celle là, ce fichu…  
-Mme Weasley, vous avez besoin de moi ? Coupa Hermione.  
-Oui, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu montes d'abord ta valise dans la chambre de Ginny. Ensuite… mais nous verrons ça plus tard…  
-Oui, bien sûr…  
-Ron ! Monte la valise d'Hermione et après, tu ranges ta chambre, lâcha Mme Weasley sans même un regard.  
Rageur, il attrapa la valise d'Hermione et l'arracha du sol dans un effort impressionnant. Il monta les escaliers au pas de course, posa la valise devant la chambre de Ginny et monta en vitesse dans sa «propre» chambre.  
La porte de sa porte força un peu au moment de l'ouverture du fait de toutes les affaires qui traînaient parterre, mais il parvint tout de même à rentrer. Après voir enjambé le léger désordre, il se jeta sur son lit défait. On tapa à la porte et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra.  
-Pouah ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda-t-elle en se bouchant le nez.  
-Quoi ? Quelle odeur ? Demanda Ron et foudroyant Hermione du regard.  
-Tu la sens pas ? Il doit y avoir un rat quelque part, bien sûr, on ne risque pas de le voir avec le désordre qu'il y a dans cette chambre…  
-C'est pas en désordre ! Coupa Ron, toujours vautré sur son lit.  
-Ha oui ? Alors tu as un drôle de sens du rangement.  
-Pff…  
-Tu devrais ranger…  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-Ben, par exemple si tu tiens à séduire une fille, tu risques pas d'y arriver avec une chambre aussi dérangé…  
-Et ben, je m'en fous ! Il n'y a pas de fille que je veux séduire !  
-Et ben reste dans ton bordel, alors !  
Elle ressortit en claquant la porte. Ron qui s'était redressé (pour éventuellement pouvoir crier plus fort), se laissa retomber dans les draps et s'endormit aussitôt. 

Le réveil fut brutal et douloureux. Il était sur le sol, la tête douloureuse, les jambes emmêlés dans un mélange de draps et de linges sales. La bosse qui doucement se formait au dessus de son crâne lui prouva à quel point il ne s'était pas raté en tombant. Étrangement, il lui fallut un moment à réaliser qu'il ne voyait absolument rien.  
Les volets étaient fermées, il en était sûr car il se souvenait les avoir fermé six jours plus tôt, mais ça ne justifié pas cette obscurité si absolue. Il ne devait certainement pas être suffisamment tard pour que la nuit soit tombé… quoique, combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être tard et pour preuve, il n'avait même pas faim. Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il si obscur ?  
A tâtons, il trouva sa baguette, du moins ça en avait l'air. Il marmonna un «lumos» qui ne produisit rien. Il retenta et se retrouva avec un poulet en plastique dans les mains.  
-Fichus jumeaux !  
En rampant, il tomba nez à nez avec un objet pour le moins étrange. De consistance gluante et de forme relativement grande, cela paraissait aussi élastique. Il le porta à son nez et fit un bond en arrière tellement l'odeur le surpris. Un caleçon ! C'était un caleçon sale… très sale et sans aucun doute très vieux. Il était maintenant adossé à quelque chose de dur. Le lit ? Ou le mur ? Ou son bureau ?  
Il se releva rapidement et le sommet de son crâne - là justement où il avait déjà un bosse - heurta le plafond et tout du moins quelque chose de dur et de bas. Son bureau ! Les larmes aux yeux, il sortit de sous son bureau et se redressa. Il était près de son bureau. Un bureau tout neuf ou plutôt tout juste installé six jours auparavant.  
Il s'avança prudemment vers la direction qu'il supposait être celle de son lit et chercha prudemment sa table de nuit. Il la trouva enfin et put trouver sa baguette.  
-Lumos, chuchota-il.  
Rien.  
-Lumos, dit-il plus fort.  
Toujours rien.  
-Lumos ! Lumos ! Répéta-t-il frénétiquement.  
Obstinément rien.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre et s'y laissa glisser. Quand ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec un substance liquide et malodorante. Il décolla littéralement et se retourna face à la substance ennemie. Doucement, il se baissa et posa deux doigts sur le sol, avant de les ramener à son nez. Du lait tourné ! Le verre de lait qu'il avait portant épongé trois jours avant… quoique, à la réflexion, il avait peut-être négligé ce point d'hygiène.  
Il resta un moment debout au milieu de son rangement. Un bruit discret mais pourtant bien réel attira son attention. Le bruit venait de quelque part près de la porte. Des bruits de pas, il aurait pu le jurer. Il s'avança donc prudemment vers la porte de sa chambre. Malheureusement à ce qu'il estima être deux mètres de l'ouverture, ses pieds se prirent dans quelque chose mal placé. Cette fois, c'est son menton qui reçu le coup. La douleur l'immobilisa un bon moment sur le parterre, entre un cahier et… et un objet quelconque. Les bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité. Ou était-ce des bruits de pattes ?  
Il se mit à quatre pattes. Un frisson le parcouru quand la patte velus de l'araignée monta sur sa main. Il était figé de terreur. L'araignée continua de monter sur sa main puis le long de son bras puis sur son dos nu. Elle fit un petit tour entre ses omoplates avant de prendre l'autre bras et de redescendre. Ron lâcha un ouf discret. Il s'assit sur les fesses et tout un groupe d'araignées partit dans tout les sens. Un bon nombre entra dans son pantalon et le reste partit se réfugier un peu partout dans la chambre. Ron se redressa subitement et commença à courir dans tout le sens sans se préoccuper de ses pieds qui se prenaient dans les linges sales, des ses genoux qui tapaient contre les meubles ou même de la lumière qui venait de s'allumer sous la porte de sa chambre. Il enleva son pantalon infesté et le jeta à travers la pièce, sur la tête d'Hermione qui venait d'entrer.  
-He ! Cria celle-ci en se débarrassant du vêtement de son meilleur ami.  
-Euh… oups, dit Ron en se réfugiant derrière son lit.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Hermione.  
-Je… je… je m'entraînais…  
-Tu t'entraînais ? Et je peux savoir à quoi ?  
-Euh… non, c'est… ça te regarde pas !  
-Ho ! Et puis je m'en fous ! Je suis monté te dire d'arrêter de courir dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais ouvrir la fenêtre, ça empester ici !  
Elle ressortit et ferma la porte, laissant de nouveau Ron seul dans le noir, avec les araignées toujours en liberté.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva la première, elle s'en voulait de s'être emporté deux fois contre Ron la veille et monta donc pour s'excuser. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Ron était allongé dans un lit fait, au milieu d'une chambre rangé… et aérée.  
Elle s'approcha de Ron et le réveilla doucement.  
-Hein ? Keskispass ?  
-Tu as changé d'avis concernant le rangement de ta chambre ?  
-Euh… oui, j'ai réalisé que finalement je voulais séduire une fille…

THE END


End file.
